Naruto Cunningham: 11th grade Ninja
by DragonGod01
Summary: Just something I thought I would do this for fun. Brief summery: Naruto is adopted into the Cunningham family, he is the Norrisville Ninja and his brother is the only one who knows what fun can they get into.


**This is just something that I have been thinking about for a while and are doing this just for fun.**

 **I may make other crossovers with other TV shows, Cartoons movies later.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja._

 _No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen._

 _[Go, ninja!] A student to fight the forces of evil._

 _I am the ninja._

 _I am Naruto Cunningham._

 _[Smoke bomb]_

 **[title music]**

What the hey Come on, you!

What the juice!

He's a Bruce Besta cheese Ninja freeze Ninja rock Don't stop,

What the hey Come on, you Do it, ninja What the juice!

He's a hero Come on, fighter Just a freshman and a ninja!

[Naruto] - **Smoke bomb!**

 **[end title music]**

Norrisville High School

"Welcome, back students." Mr. Bannister, a large, blond haired English teacher stood in front of the class. "I'm sure you're bummed to be back in school. Well, so am I! Five hundred words. What you did on your summer vacation."

Sitting near the back of the class was a blond haired teen with blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with white and blue sports shoes and a black v-neck t-shirt with an orange and black leather jacket. He looked down at his paper and started writing.

" _Name: Naruto Cunningham._

 _Grade: 11. Almost held back,_ _twice_ _, because of certain events that would have lead to the mur-"_ He stopped writing and rubbed the last part out.

" _Title: What I did on my summer -_ "

"Hey, Umbrella, let me copy of you." Looking up, the blond saw one of the reasons he was almost held back, Bash Johnson.

"Okay, first; it's Uzumaki, how can you get umbrella from that? Second: we can't turn in the exact same essay. We didn't even see each other during the break." Naruto said

"Come on, I gatta an A on this thing. So hand it over or-!" He stopped when he was hit in the head with a shoe making him groan.

"No talking!" Mr. Bannister said as he had his feet up on the desk, one of which had a shoe on it.

" _Well, moving on. I mean, it started out the same. Hanging out with Howard and my adopted little brother Randy (still don't know why) and playing Grave Puncher I-III. Oh, and kicked some robot butt. If you're wondering why I was doing that it started some time ago…"_

 _ **[Congratulations! You have punched all the graves!]**_

' _No, not that. That was last week. I mean after the first day I started school here…'_

 _ **Flashback-bomb**_

Entering his room, Naruto sighed and put his bag down. He had just had the worst first day at Norrisville High and wanted to crawl into his bed and die. Before he could though he noticed a shadow in his room move towards the window. Taking up a bat that he kept near his bed he swiftly moved to the window just in time to see a man running away and put it down. He then noticed a chest on his desk and went over to it.

Looking at it he saw a swirl like symbol on the box that looked like a 9 and opened it to find a glowing back and red book.

"The _NinjaNomicon_. Cool." he said before looking in the box to find a mask and a note. "'You are the ninja.' Oh, my cheese! I have to tell-" he stopped when he saw another note at the bottom of the chest.

"'You can't tell anyone.' Oh, right. Secret identity." he said before putting on the mask. He froze as he the world around him changed and red and black fabric stretched out and covered his body until he was wearing a black ninja suit with red lines and a scarf around his neck.

 **(Check out episode 1 for a better look.)**

" _I don't know how it works, but the ninja suit grants me these incredible abilities. It lets me do things I could never do... Well, I mean I could do them before, but the suit kinds of, enhances them you could say. I am Naruto Cunningham. I am the ninja."_

 _ **Flashback end-bomb**_

" _It's pretty much the coolest thing ever. Only bummer is I can't tell anyone. Not even my girlfriend."_

"Pencils down!"

' _And now I'm realizing this probably wasn't the best topic for my essay.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the scribblings on his paper before ripping it up and handing it to the teacher.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Uh, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?"

"Hmm, excellent use of metaphor!"

"Aced it!"

"I'll give you a B."

"B'c- I'll just go with it." Naruto said quietly as the bell rang and made his way out, ignoring a band kid running by saying. "Go away, Bash! I don't want a wedgie."

"I already gave you a wedgie. I just wanna give you your change!" Bash said as he chased after the kid. How the dimwit managed to get out before him and wedgie the poor kid was beyond him.

"Bro!" Naruto heard someone yell before he turned to see his brother Randy with his friend Howard walk up to him.

"Hey Rand, what's going on?" Naruto said as he walked with them.

"Me and Cunningham 2.0 here were about to talk about this ninja situation?"

"Ninja situation? There is no ninja situation." Naruto said.

"Exactly, the no ninja situation! Me and Randy been in Norrisville High for two days, and we haven't seen this guy once." Howard said with a huff.

"I think he has to wait for like a monster - or a robot to attack." Randy said looking a little nervous while stealing glances at his brother who kept his cool.

"Why aren't you mad about this? We are his number one fans." Howard said to Randy.

"I am, but I mean, it's not like he can just smoke bomb on by for a meet and greet... Or can he?"

Naruto didn't like that look in his eyes and quickly rushed ahead of the two, intent on not getting drawn into his brother's plan.

McFist Industries

In the main office of McFist Industries, owned by one Hannibal McFist, said man and his on-call scientist Viceroy were being yelled at by an all powerful sorcerer named... Sorcerer. "You assured me you would destroy the ninja!"

"But I haven't seen him all summer. Have you seen him, Viceroy?" McFist said as he nervously adjusted his collar.

"I haven't seen him. Then again, he is a ninja, so stealth is kinda his dealio."

"We have a plan. The second he pokes his little ninja head out of his little ninja hidey-hole Bam! Destroyed!" McFist said as the Sorcerer roared out.

"Do. Not. Fail. Me." The Sorcerer said as he took his leave. Both men let out a sigh before the phone rang, scaring both of them out.

" _Mr. McFist, your wife is on the line."_

McFist grumbled as he prepared himself and picked up the phone. "Hey, sugarface! I'm a teensy bit busy here... Of course... I'll meet you there, honeycakes." He then slammed the phone down in anger before doing it again, and again, and again. "How am I supposed to run an evil empire when my stepson keeps getting in trouble at school?"

"Kids."

"Just get down to your lab and build me something deadly. Something dangerous. Something with a cup holder!" He shouted before his robotic left arm malfunctioned and broke a cup of coffee on his desk. "You know what? Forget the cup holder. Just make it deadly."

"Mm-hmm." Viceroy hummed as he crossed off cupholder on his list on his McFistPad.

* * *

Norrisville High - Lunchtime

"I told you Randy, i'm not doing it." Naruto said as he and his brother were in the boys toilets.

"Please! I'm begging you, just do this one thing and I'll never ask you to do anything like this again." Randy begged.

*sigh*"I knew I should have put a lock on my door when you started sneaking in my room looking for money. That way you wouldn't have walked into me changing out of the ninja outfit."

"But you didn't and now I know, so can you please do this, please!"

"...You swear you wont ask for something like this again?"

"I swear on my title of Grave Puncher master." Randy said with one hand across his heart and the other in the air like he was doing an oath.

"Fine, but just this once! The only time I ninja up is when the school and it's students are in danger. Got that?"

"Thanks, appreciate this. Gotta see Howard, bye!" Randy said quickly before leaving the room.

"The things I do for family." Naruto sighed as he took out his ninja mask out of his satchel.

In the cafeteria all of the students were eating their lunches as Howard looked between the meal in front of him and the bathroom. "Hmm! Cunningham, I know you're in the can, but if you don't want me to eat your tater lumps, - just say so."

"So." Randy's voice spoke up as Howard chuckled nervously and backed away from the treat. "I have so got to put a bell on you, and my food."

"Hehehe." Howard laughed nervously.

" **Smoke bomb!"** A cloud of red smoke appeared in the middle of the cafeteria and revealed the ninja as all the students gasped. "Hello, students. 'Tis I, the ninja!" ' _Did I really have to say that Randy?'_ Naruto thought as he saw Howard hand Randy some money while looking at him (Ninja) with wide eyes. ' _Randy!'_

"Finally! Yes! Ninja! Cunningham, the ninja showed up. The Ninja showed up!" Howard went into fanboy mode as Randy rolled his eyes.

Principal's Office

At the same time in principal Slimovitz's office McFist, his wife and Bash were sitting in front of a desk as the principal seemed to look at something on his computer.

"In these two days of school alone, Bash has given 66 wedgies, 32 swirlies, - and a Chattanooga Gravy Bowl." The principal explained.

"Is that even a real thing?" McFist asked before the principal turned his computer screen around, showing all three people the image and freaking them out. "Eww!"

"Oh, sweet potatoes."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Bash.

"Oh, Principal Slimovitz, I just don't believe my little Bashford would ever do anything like that." Bash's mother said.

"Yeah, Ma, he's framing me!" Bash pointed at the principal before seeing a torn pair of underwear and quickly moved his hand back.

"Hey! The ninja's in the cafeteria!" The people heard the students talking as they rushed past the office.

"Ooh, the ninja! What say we take a fiver?" Slimovitz said as he made his way there while Bash took it as an excuse to escape. McFist seemed to fidget around before his wife looked at him.

"Oh, go on. If you don't destroy the ninja now, it's all you'll talk about on the ride home."

"You know what? You're the best! Mwah." He said to her before running out of the room.

Cafeteria

"Now, as a ninja, I must be prepared at any moment to fight evil villains, defeat robotic henchmen, and climb the rope in the Gym all the way to the top!" Naruto said as the students laughed at the last part. "You've been great, everybody. See ya next time. Remember to tip those lunch ladies. **Smoke bom-** "

"No, wait, ninja." Howard called out and wrapped himself around his leg. "My buddy and I have been dying to meet you since we were kids. Can you stay and hang out with you for a while?"

"Aw, that's really cool of you buddy. But I can't, I must go." He said as he was about to smoke bomb out before the wall to the cafeteria was busted through and in came a monster that had multiple arms, one being a robot arm, an octopus arm, a giant crab arm, a boxing glove arm, and was that a gorilla and bear arm?

"My first monster fight of the year. Oh how I've missed this. **Ninja flip!** " Naruto said as he landed in front of the monster. "Listen, I've got to put on a good show for the new students here. So if you would be kind enough as to-"

He was cut off when the monster hit him with it's boxing arm and sent him flying into the mash potatoes.

"Now that is just rudeeee!" The monster then picked him up and twirled him around in the air before throwing him out into the hallway.

"Oh Cunningham look, the ninja's totally getting pwned." Howard said in excitement as Randy typed something on his phone. As Naruto retched a stop he heard his phone ring and saw that he got a text from Randy, saying the same thing Howard said.

"I wouldn't say I'm getting pwned. Uh-oh." Naruto said as he saw the robot nearing him and quickly rolled out of the way, but not before he felt something slimy around his leg and was yanked back and was tossed around like a ragdoll. "Oh, man, I am getting pwned. And by this... Um, what do they call you?"

" _ **ROAR!"**_

"Krackenstein, good name." Naruto said before kicking off of the monster's chest. **"Ninja sprint!"** he took off. The monster chased after him until he saw him run into the bathroom and followed.

It went in checking stall by stall until it came to the last one and kicked it open to find it empty. It leaned inside before it felt something hit his chest and saw a large ninja star lodged in it, going all the way through and fell to the floor. Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the monster.

"Can't you read? It stall said 'Occupied'. At least the other evil robots had _some_ manners." Naruto said as he took his mask off and walked out casually.

 _ ***ring!***_

"Great, now i'm going to be late for class."

* * *

After School

"That was soo… cool!" Randy said as he was walking home from school with naruto beside him. "I can't believe you actually managed to beat that thing and leave it in the bathroom like that."

"Please, that thing was nothing. I've battled stronger robots when I was in the 9th grade, or is it just that i've gotten stronger? Either way you and Howard will be seeing a lot of that from now on."

"I'm excited and all but don't you get scared at all? I mean battling giant killer robots and stuff would terrify me." Randy said before Naruto put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Listen bro, I will admit, when I had to fight my first monster I was afraid. But fear is a great weapon, it lets you know that you are human and it makes us all strive to get rid of those fears one day. When I fight as the ninja I fight not for myself, but for the people of Norrisville. Without the ninja this place wouldn't survive."

"Wow, you sure do talk a lot of wisdom. Have you been reading those books and japanese history and proverbs again?"

"Yes, yes I have. But that's not the point. Here's something that the _Ninjanomicon_ taught-"

"What's the _Ninjanomicon_?"

"An ancient book about being the ninja, but this is what it taught me: "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." Meaning that you should just have to believe in yourself."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Randy asked.

"I might need backup in case I need something done." Naruto said.

"You mean when you go on your dates with Heidi?"

"Bingo!" Naruto said before looking at his brother. "You know, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that you found out. At least it means I have someone to talk to about my adventures."

"Thanks bro... Do~se this mean I can tell Howard?" Randy asked hopefully.

"No, you still can't tell anyone."

"Well, that stinks." Randy said dejectedly.

"No, Randy, this stinks. **Smoke bomb!** " Naruto said as he threw down a pallet.

"Oh, man." Randy gaged. "Those things smell like fart."

"You get used to it. You'd be surprised, you start liking it."

* * *

 **Not much for a first chapter, I know, but there you go. Tell me what you all think and if I should continue. Til next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
